1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in a data processing system environment wherein an application reuse is contemplated for alternative device types. More specifically, the present invention provides a method, system, and computer program product for reuse of a mobile device application in a desktop environment.
2. Background Art
Mobile device applications which are physically characteristic to mobile information devices provide a means for enterprise delivery of information. Enterprises invest in the creation of these applications to provide to the mobile workforce a means to extend business. Prior art for business operations is typically to have an application on the mobile device for mobile employees and additional, different and separate applications on office desktop computers, laptops, and the like. The enterprise is required to apply resources (i.e., financial, human, etc.) to achieve quality in both areas of operations for these multiple applications.
Therefore there is an opportunity to achieve more value from the mobile workforce applications with seamless operation on the office desktop computer or laptop for cost effective operation of the business.
The overall concept is to provide a solution which clearly adds more value for the investment of the mobile device application in an enterprise that employs both mobile devices and desktop devices.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system, and program product for further leveraging the use of mobile device applications.